


One Last Night

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, I guess????, Orson Krennic - Freeform, Orson krennic x reader, Some consensual spanking and candle wax play, dADDY KINK AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Orson is only home for one night and makes the best of it with his wife, the reader.





	One Last Night

It’d been weeks since you’d last seen your husband, Orson. He’d been working on some sort of specialized weapons program for years now. Due to confidentiality he wasn’t able to tell you many details other than, if executed properly, it would do wonders for his career. Perhaps he’d even be promoted from a Specialized Weapons Director to something far more grand.

You supported your husband through his career no matter how much it may have cost you emotionally. At times, especially in recent, Orson would be gone for long periods of time, putting in all the time he could to win over the Emperor’s good graces. He assured you that this would come to an end soon. His weapon was almost complete. He constantly assured you that you would be well rewarded for your patience. 

Supposedly, Orson would be returning home to you very soon. With this in mind you had made sure to keep your shared Coruscant apartment clean and tidy, ready for his unscheduled arrival. In addition to keeping the apartment in tip-top shape you had been on top of your own appearance as well, wanting to look your best whenever he did arrive.

With all of this in mind, you couldn’t help but to grin with delight at the sound of the door pulling open late in the afternoon. He was home, he was finally home.

“Orson!” You beamed, quickly jumping to your feet and heading towards the door. There he stood, sporting his white Imperial uniform, arms outstretched as he waited for your welcoming embrace. You about jumped into his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“My darling girl.” He chuckled, happily returning your embrace with his own. You smiled even brighter as he inhaled your scent, a sign that he had missed you every bit as much as you’d missed him. “I’m terribly sorry for my absence.. I can only imagine how lonely it’s been.” He kissed the top of your head. “If my work wasn’t confidential you know I’d have you accompany me through all my travels.”

“I know, Orson.” You kissed his cheek before stepping back, giving him room to enter the apartment. 

As your gaze dropped to his hands you realized he hadn’t brought any bags. Normally when Orson returned home he’d have luggage with him. But today he had… nothing? Your smile faded into disappointment at the realization he may not really be home after all. The blue eyed man took note of your expression and sighed deeply.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say..” His words were accompanied with a forced pitiful laughter. Orson walked past you, looking around the apartment for a moment before speaking again. “So before I tell you… perhaps I can buy you dinner out in the city?”

“Not hungry.” You said dryly, crossing your arms. 

“Oh come now, my dear. You always have room for the gourmet cuisine of Coruscant’s first level.”

“No,” You began, slowly walking past him to plant yourself on the couch. “I’d much rather hear this subject you insist I’m not going to enjoy.” 

He sighed in defeat before following your lead. He didn’t join you on the couch but stood before you, looking down with those soft baby blues.

“I’m only here for a single night.”

“What?!” You cried in fury. “One night? Orson, I-I haven’t seen you in weeks!” Though you reacted in anger your heart felt shattered with the utmost disappointment. 

“My love..” He started, kneeling down to grab your hands with his. Orson gave them both a loving squeeze before gazing into your eyes. He tried to smile but by the look of it this was just as hard for him as it was for you. “You know that I love you more than anything else in this whole galaxy.” He brought your hands to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on each knuckle. 

“I love you too..” You grumbled, acknowledging his affection begrudgingly before continuing. 

He chuckled slightly, amused by your pouting act. “I’ve been working on this project for the better part of ten years. A whole decade. My love, it’s almost complete… In fact, and legally I am not really supposed to share this information, but what the hell…”

His eyes lit up as he spoke again. “The day after tomorrow will be the first legitimate test of my work. That’s why I’m only here for one night. First thing tomorrow I’ll be catching a transport to Jedha .”

Jedha? That dust bowl? Not exactly the grandest location but..

“What happens after the test?” You inquired.

“Well, I cant say for sure.” He stood back up, keeping your right hand tightly in his own. He gave it another squeeze before releasing it. Through a very poor attempt to calm himself Orson sighed deeply before finally joining you on the couch. He was obviously very anxious. “He will be there, after all…” 

There was no need for him to say the mans name out loud. You knew exactly who he was referring too. None other than the infamous Wilhuff Tarkin.

“Ideally, he’ll see the brilliant component I’ve created for what it is and I’ll get what’s been long overdue. I’ll be promoted-..” His voice was warmer, more chipper. He forced a small smile and looked over at you with those shimmering baby blues. “.. I’ll finally be able to take a break, a much deserved vacation. We’ll have time for ourselves before my next project starts.” 

Orson reached out and placed an affectionate hand on your knee. “We can finally start focusing on more personal things.” Leaning in he pressed his lip to your bare shoulder. “Finally starting a family, perhaps?”

Your eyes widened at his words, you couldnt help but to be somewhat surprised. It’s not like the two of you had never discussed getting pregnant before, it had come up more than a few times. It was something the two of you wanted but it was never the right time. But if what he was saying was true, and he’d have more time..

“Perhaps..” You repeated, trying not to let your excitement shine through. 

“I’ll finally be the Husband you need, the one you deserve.” He glanced down at your legs, taking notice of your smooth skin. “Shaved your legs, huh?”

“I took a bath this morning.” You chimed, leaning into his arm affectionately.. 

“Mmhm.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to your cheek before standing up. “Let me shower and settle in. Then we’ll spend some time together.” He flashed you a warm gentle smile. “I’ll show you just how much I’ve missed my girl.”

There was a familiar sparkle in his eyes that excited you, too the point in which you found yourself grinning back playfully. With a charming smile and knowing nod he turned around, heading towards the refresher. Before long you heard the water pouring and then your mind began to wonder.

You laid back onto the couch and imagined your life for what it was, for what it current is, and what it could possibly become. If what Orson said was true then things were about to change for the better!

~

“Has my love fallen asleep?” Orson said in a chipper tone, consequently waking you from an accidental slumber. 

Your tired eyes fluttered opened to find a mostly undressed Orson, only sporting a pair of blue boxer shorts. His silver hair was damp and disheveled from his shower and he was freshly shaven. You could smell his cologne right away, such a sweet and familiar scent. 

“So it seems.” You hummed quietly before sitting up. “You’ve taken far too long.”

“Oh dear.. I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.” He chuckled, reaching out an inviting hand. “Could you possibly think of anything that would suffice, my dear?” 

Happily you took his hand and allowed your lips to curl into an excited smile. Orson noted your enthusiasm and mirrored it with his own smirk. 

“Do you have anything in mind, Daddy?”

The way the taboo name rolled off your tongue excited him. It was pretty easy to see this by the way he pursed his lips, suppressing a reaction of some sort. It was a filthy secret only indulged behind closed doors but Orson Krennic had a sadistic side. A devious dirty side that managed to drive you absolutely mad. It’d been so long since Daddy had played with his girl. You could only imagine what he was ready to do.

With a grasp gentle yet firm he pulled you to your feet. While maintaining the most intimate of eye contact Orson placed his hands on the straps of your silk night-gown, slowly pulling them both down your shoulders. 

“As a matter of fact.. I do.”

Instead of responding you simply tilted your head to the side, parted your lips slightly, and emulated a questioning squeak. Batting your eyes you waited for his response. 

“Oh yes.” He chuckled slightly, his hands continuing to guide the dress down your frame. With the quietest of sounds it finally fell down to your feet, leaving you in just a pair of panties. When the cool air hit your bare breast a gasp escaped your lips.

“What are you going to do now, Daddy?”

Instead of answering you Orson scanned your body up and down, his alluring blue eyes looking rather predatory. Between the silence and your Husband’s starved expression your body began to desperately churn. Your sex began to swell with desire and your core burned like fire. It’d been so long..too long.

He brushed his knuckles up across your stomach and towards your breasts. His hand stopped right at your erect nipple. He took the darker skin into his fingers and twisted it softly, making you moan softly.

“Head on to bed.” He demanded, finally breaking the intense silence. He then gave your breast one firm squeeze. “Daddy will be there shortly.”

“Yes sir.” You muttered. With a knowing smile you sheepishly made your way to the bedroom.

“Oh!” You heard him call out. “I expect those pesky panties to be gone when I get there.”

“Yes sir.” You said before opening the door. You were incredibly pleased, however not really all that surprised, to find the lights were already dimmed. Scented candles were scattered around the room in a decorative fashion and each ember worked with the others to create quite a romantic atmosphere. 

A sudden wave of warmth filled your heart at the romantic gesture. But you had no time to stand in awh. You had strict orders to follow and if Daddy had arrived before you did this surely he would not be pleased. 

You quickly stepped out of your panties and left the piece of fabric on the floor before crawling on top of the covers. You fiddled around for a moment before you found the best position. One that showed off your naked body generously all the while making you feel desirable. 

It wasnt long before you heard Orson’s footsteps from the hall as he approached the bedroom. He paused in the door way, his frame hard to see in the dim light.

“I expect you like what I’ve done with the place.” He cooed in a playful tone, referring to the candles of course. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

A red hue hit your cheeks when the man looked over you, his eyes taking their time rolling over every bit of you. But something caught his attention as he stepped inside. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

“Hmmm..” He slowly walked into the large room. Each lazy step torturing you with anticipation. “What have we here..”

The man leaned down to pick up the panties you had left on the floor. You couldn’t help but to notice the mischievous gleam in his eyes that was complimented so well by suspicious cocked brows. “Leaving dirty clothes on the floor, my dear?” Standing back up Orson shook his head. “You know Daddy doesn’t like a dirty floor.”

“I know, Daddy..” 

He wagged his finger at you and gave a drawn out ‘tsk tsk tsk’ as he balled the panties up in his other hand. He walked over to the closet.

“Now what do I have to do with you?” You watched as Orson picked out one of his black leather belts from a hook on the closet wall. It was a belt from his military uniform. One that he enjoyed using for more perverse actions. “You obviously haven’t learned your lesson.” With his big hands he rubbed the thick leather strip up and down and made his way leisurely to to edge of the bed.

"I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry you say?” You winced in expectancy, your skin remembering the feel of Orson’s belt. The tone of his voice was so familiar, so sinister.. “Sorry is not good enough.” 

You jumped at the sound of the leather belt slapping against the bed, only centimeters away from your bare leg. “On your hands and knees. Now.” 

You obeyed his commands with due diligence. Immediately scrambling from your side and up on all fours. You stared at the pillows while your bare ass was up in the air near the end of the bed, giving Orson plenty of access to do whatever he wished. 

“Tell me, dear..” You breathed in with relief as one of Orson’s large hands gently roamed your body. It started as a gentle caress of the calf but he soon began to roam up your leg. He kept going until he came to your ass. For a moment he stopped, his finger tips bouncing over your skin. “What did you do wrong?”

“I-I made a mess.” You whimpered. You were so lustful, so desperate to please. 

“Yes, you did.” He agreed with a low grumble, almost identifiable as a growl. 

The sensation of the leather belt gliding against your backside brought you to shiver. A casual hum escaped Orson’s lips as he teased you.

“Do you think I should punish you?”

He didn’t wait for you to answer. In the blink of an eye Orson lifted the belt and brought it back down to slap against your flesh. Your cries were a mix of pleasure and pain. Gripping your fingers against the bed sheets you clamped your eyes shut again. It came down again, and again, then again.

Three single slaps. That’s what it took for Daddy to teach a lesson.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Orson chortled with a satisfied grin. You shivered as he rubbed a tender hand over the stinging flesh he’d just abused. 

“N-no, Daddy.”

“Good.” He licked his lips. “But this might be.” 

There was a moment of silence as your Husband placed the belt on the bed and walked over to the dresser You watched him pick up one of the small jarred candles. It was one of those candles in which the wax turned into body lotion when warmed up. Still maintained the general aesthetic and texture of wax when poured over ones skin only it didnt harden back into wax. This was perfect for whatever mischief Orson had up his sleeve.

With his free hand the silver haired man pushed you onto your back, his nails digging into your bare skin as he positioned you to his liking. With his hand still possessively gripping your shoulder Orson climbed onto the bed. He straddled your leg and you could feel his hard erection against your thigh. 

Your face flushed red hot from an odd mixture of embarrassment and excitement when Orson stared at you. His predatory blue eyes were just begging for you to act out, begging for a reason to be even rougher with you than he already was.

“Little girls with fiery attitudes deserved to be burned.” 

With the subtlest of chuckles Orson held up his arm, candle still in hand. Your lips trembled as your watched the wax coming to the edge of the jar, just begging to be spilled all over your frame.

“But this will have to do.”

Your heart went cold at the sight of Orson flicking his wrist, turning the candle over and allowing the hot gooey wax to drip down all over your chest. You cried out and felt your whole body jerk but Orson held you in place, his nails digging into you harshly. He was mesmerized, watching your reaction as the hot liquid poured over your body.

Breathing heavily you reeled in and out of the scathing pleasure, your skin stinging from the hot liquid. It was almost as hot as the quivering sex between your legs. Almost, but not quite as hot. 

Your husband placed the candle, depleted of it’s wax, on the bed beside you. His hand uncoiled from around your shoulder and you felt your muscles pulsate, the pressure from his grip finally released.

“Now comes the fun part..” His hands took to your wax covered chest, right below your collarbone. “.. Well, fun for you, I imagine.” He teased, his smirk showing that he indeed did enjoy every bit of this rendezvous. 

He then let his hands roll all around your frame, spreading the hot lotion all across your flushed skin. It was honestly comforting and relaxing. Orson had a way with his hands, they were big and rough, and he certainly knew how to give one hell of a massage. However while his touch was gentle his gaze remained ever hungry.

Finally he came to your aching breast, sticky and soaked from the heated lotion. He took each breast into the palm of his hands and gave them a harsh squeeze. This earned a moan from your lips and your instinctively went to squeeze your legs, your pussy pulsating in desire. 

“You want it, dont you?”

He kneaded your tits, watching closely for a reaction.

“You want Daddy to slam you down-” You cried out as he pinched both of your nipples, rolling the rough skin in his fingers. “-fuck you hard against this bed, dont you?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” You muttered, biting your lip.

“Maybe I should just leave you here.” Orson leaned down to place his face in the crook of your neck, his lips just barely hoovering above your skin. “Command you to stay here in your own natural wetness, which I’ve caused.” He ran his thick wet tongue across your neck. “You’d not be allowed to relieve yourself until I gave the orders.” 

This time he opened his mouth, biting down on your shoulder. This caused you to bellow out in pain. You could feel his cock twitch against your stomach.

“N-No! P-Please fuck me, Daddy..” You whispered in defeat, through your heavy pants.

“What was that, I need you to speak up.” Orson said before suckling down on your collar bone.

Taking in a deep breath to compose yourself, you began to beg for the man, doing the one thing that Orson loved more than anything else. Stroking his ego.

“I need to be fucked. I need you to fuck me, Orson.” You wiggled beneath him before bucking your hips up to brush against his stiff member. “Please, I need it! I need to be fucked!” 

Whether or not Orson had finally succumbed to his own lust of if he was showing pity on your needs was unclear. But the starving man gave you a gruff growl and finally made his move.

“You want to be fucked?” He hissed, grabbing your sides and repositioning your body so that you were on all fours, like a dog. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Your drenched cunt ached with lust. 

“Good.” Orson took a fistful of your hair before shoving your face into the pillow. “Daddy will give you exactly what you desire.” 

With one hand holding your hair Orson used the other to grip and grab your ass. Giving it a good rough slap before he aligned the tip of his cock with your soaked entrance. He was making sure to take his sweet time.

His breathing was deep, gruff. He wanted this just as badly as you. Perhaps even more, but Orson was a creature of validation and would make sure to get every drop of praise out of this that he could.

“Now,” His pulled your hair slightly, turning you to face him. He wiggled the head of his cock around your damp folds. “What do you want, dear?”

“I want you.” You whimpered in the most pitiful of tones. “Please.”

“That’s my girl..” He groaned out, finally feeling satisfied enough to fuck you. 

He entered you slowly, letting you take in all of him until you encompassed you completely. You could feel him reel from your tightness.

“My girl…” He growled under his breath.

He waited for a moment, feeling your warmth before pulling out of you and going at it like an animal. His hips violently slammed against your ass, pushing his hungry cock in and out of your quivering sex. He needed you, it’d been so long and he finally had you! 

Each thrust seemed to bring you higher and higher. Soon your vision was blurred. It was dark in the room, despite the lights being on, and you were gasping for air!

“O-Orson!” You croaked, your arms wobbling as you lost balance. 

You cried out as he gave your ass a welcomed spank as he called out your name, more sweetness in his tone this time. 

“You’ve got more in you-” He encouraged, released his grip on your hair. His hands immediately went to your sides, gripping your hips to take more control of the situation. With each thrust of his hips he’d slam your ass back to meet his cock. The sensation was mind-boggling and you found yourself unable to stop the moaning. “-I know my girl is stronger than that!”

He continued to speak but whatever he said generated as utter gibberish in your mind as you hit an intense orgasm. Your legs began to shake as you buried your face into the pillow, crying out desperately as the euphoric sensation hit you from head to toe. All the while Orson continued to pound you, the hilt of his cock banging against your sensitive spot every time. 

By the time you came too you noticed Orson’s pace becoming more sporadic, more desperate. And then, finally…

“Oh, stars…” He hissed, throwing his head back as he gave you one final thrust.

Your pussy continued to clamp around his cock as you slowly fell down form your own pleasure. This only made things more intense for Orson as he orgasmed inside of you. With one final huff he released his hot seed inside you, claiming you as his. His lover, his wife.

Blood was rushing, stars were flying, hell, the force itself was at work! Orson leaned over and wrapped his arms around you, his touch far sweeter than you expected.

“My dear..” He pulled you to lay down with him, your head instinctively going to his chest as the two of you processed your post-sex glee. “Have I expressed how much I love you today?

“Hmmm…” You nuzzled his neck. “You certainly could do all that in more by staying more than just one night.” 

He let out a deep breath, a hard sigh.

“You know I cant do that.” His fingers traced circles around your back. “But know this.. That after this test on Jedha, everything will go wonderfully. I know it will. And not just my career..” His other hand wondered over and touched your stomach. “But my life with you. Our life..” He smiled sweetly. “All of us.”

You tried to suppress a smile but failed oh so miserably. Your life with Orson Krennic was really about to begin.


End file.
